Uplifting
The ability to raise a species or group with great potential. Also Called *Ascending Capabilities The user of this power allows them to choose a species or group to grant them great wonders such as gifts, knowledge, powers or even a higher existence. They even teach them new things that will give them a greater purpose. Unlike evolution, the user strengthens and make better the species or group on a metaphysical level. Applications *Civilization Advancement **Advanced Powers **Advanced Technology *Intuitive Perception **Epiphany Inducement **Instant Learning *Mental Evolution *Possibility Reconstruction **Recreation **Remaking **Remolding *Potential Realization **Enhanced Potential **Potential Creation *Process Speed Manipulation **Accelerated Development ***Accelerated Body Development **Progression **Technology Augmentation *Superpower Manipulation **Ability Imprinting **Power Augmentation **Power Bestowal **Power Sharing Variations *Cosmic Radiation Evolution Manipulation *Potentiality Lordship **Almighty Ascension ***Mutated Godhood Associations *Ascended Physiology; towards the chosen. *Civilization Manipulation *Enhanced Potential *Enlightenment *Evolution Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Intelligence Manipulation **Information Transferal **Knowledge Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Potential Manipulation Limitations *May leave a species or group if they are a lost cause. *May hinder targeted species or group instead of helping them. Known Users *Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Izaya (DC Comics) *New Gods (DC Comics) *The Source (DC Comics) *The Traveler (Destiny) *Celestials (Marvel Comics) *Eternals (Marvel Comics) *Galactus; Devouerer of Worlds (Marvel Comics) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto); via "Ninshū" *Xel'Naga (Starcraft); via "Infinite Cycle" *Ancients (Stargate SG-1) Gallery Mata Nui.png|Mata (Bionicle) carried the Matoran to their island home and gifted them with three sacred virtues that would allow them to greatly prosper. Highfather Life Equation.jpg|Izaya's (DC Comics) control over both The Source's as well as the Life Equations properties enables him to elevate mere mortals to New God Status, all devout to him. New Gods 001.jpg|The New Gods (DC Comics) who were hyper evolved by they're proximity to the Source of all Things have long since interacted with lesser species elevating them to new heights for both good (New Genesis) and ill (Apokolips). SOURCE.jpg|The Source of all things (DC Comics) also called the presence, the overmoniter, the endless among other things. Is not only the creator of both the Old/New Gods but is also a benefactor of various meta powered individuals throughout creation. Celestials Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 3.png|The Celestials (Marvel Comics) in they're never-ending quest for knowledge have altered and evolved a great many species across the universe, particularly homo-sapiens of earth. 2293555-99316 64120 eternals.jpg|The Eternals (Marvel Comics) are a cosmically mutated race of transcendent beings who were augmented by the cosmic Celestials, more than once have also created uplifted humans and various alien beings to fulfill certain roles. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) with his mastery of the Power Cosmic, is spear headed by his godlike emissaries; his heralds. Ninshū.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) created the "Ninshū" which is a way of creating peace in a war-torn world by gifting them with Chakra and teaching to understand one another. Infinite Cycle.jpeg|The Xel'Naga (Stacraft) are extra-dimensional beings who uplift two species with great potential to merge and become new Xel'Naga during the "Infinite Cycle". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Tools